


"Maybe, I could be."

by littlemissmoxley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Reading?' She smiled 'I didn't know you could read' she teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maybe, I could be."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about three years ago and had gotten the inspiration from an Ed Sheeran song. Draco's look which I describe in this actually comes from Tom Felton's thriller movie "The Apparition" 
> 
> The story is set around the time of OoTP.

To her, he was the most beautiful person in the world, sure, he had his moody days, just like any other young wizard, but today was not one of them.

Sierra Clay strolled down to the black lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that's where she found him, lazing across the grass, doing the most peculiar thing.  
Sierra looked on to see Draco Malfoy reading and though it puzzled her, she continued on her way. He was completely oblivious to her presence, until she snuck up behind him.

'Guess who?' she whispered trying to hold back a gentle laugh. Sierra heard Draco chuckle in the back of his throat and reached up to grip her hands lightly. It wasn't until he looked up at her, that she realised he was wearing glasses.

'Why are you wearing glasses?' Sierra asked cheekily. He tilted his head at her, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Reading' he quipped, indicating the book now residing in his lap.  
Sierra tossed some of her auburn hair to the side.

'Reading?' she smiled 'I didn't know you could read' she teased. Draco just continued to look at her, his rectangular, black glasses gleaming with Sierra's reflection. When he had let her go, she had gone to sit beside him in the lush grass.

'You could be Potter's twin' Sierra remarked jokingly, all Draco did was glare at her and she just reached over to retrieve his glasses, when she had taken them off she looked directly into his beautiful grey eyes.

Draco looked somewhat different today, Sierra thought, the glasses were one thing. But his normally combed back hair had not been touched and it had a wild look to it, which she liked.

'What are you smiling at?' Draco asked, smiling himself.

'You're very handsome' Sierra spoke, without thinking, then mentally slapping herself. Sierra suddenly turned the lightest shade of pink which worsened as Draco scooted closer, making the breathing space between the two Slytherins very limited.

'You know" Draco quipped, placing a soft pale palm upon Sierra's flushed skin. 'You aren't so bad yourself Clay' he smirked gently placing a light kiss upon her cheek.

'If I didn't know any better Malfoy' Sierra retorted, once she got her breath back. 'I'd say you were calling me beautiful' she smiled, tilting her head.

'Maybe, I could be' 

In that moment Draco kissed Sierra and the rest was history.


End file.
